Prison Escake (Transcript)
This is the transcript for Episode 12 of Season 1 of The Magical Five, Prison Escake. # Shine: Alright, all we've gotta do is free Kaos and he's gonna lead us into the castle. Piece of cake. Make3.0Shine sees a guard. Pop Tart: Except for that guard...eating a piece of cake. Cute Eyes: CAKE! DatPastaFangirl is sitting, dosing slightly but alert nonetheless. Kaos: Let me out! FOOL! I AM KAOS, YOUR LORD AND ALMIGHTY DOOM BRINGER! DatPastaFangirl enjoys kak. Shine: Hey there! DatPastaFangirl looks up. Pasta: Wha- Jack and Cute Eyes: Cake... Shine: We're gonna need the freak behind you... Pop Tart: Ya know, the one in the crystal prison? Pasta: No way. I'm gonna run out of money to buy kak if I don't get the money from Dark. DatPastaFangirl eats more kak. Shine: Honestly, how much does Dark pay you? Pasta: Not much to be honest. Pop Tart: Alright, looks like I'll have to to do this the hard way. Pop Tart cracks her knuckles, but DatPastaFangirl raises her eyebrow. Pasta: Nothing can get between me and- Cute Eyes gives Pasta the cute eyes. Cute Eyes: Cake? DatPastaFangirl faints. Shine: Good job, Cute Eyes! Cute Eyes: Yay! CAKE! Cute Eyes and Jacksepticeye eat the kak. Jack: Dang...this is even better than the cake from Bossitron! DatPastaFangirl is twitching slightly as she hears Cute Eyes and Jacksepticeye eating. Kaos: Eh? You fools! WHY WOULD I WANT YOUR HELP ESCAPING AFTER YOU RUINED MY LIFE?! Shine: Because we can help you get revenge on Dark. Kaos: Honestly, I want revenge on you more than anyone, oh great PORTAL MASTER! Shine: Listen, I know we've had our fights, but together, we can figure something out. Kaos: What makes you imbeciles think I would help idiots like you lot? Make3.0Shine looks at Cute Eyes, Pop Tart and Jacksepticeye and sees that DatPastaFangirl is muttering something angrily in sleep. Shine: Kaos, we'll pay you in cake. Kaos: R-REALLY?! I ACCEPT, BUDDIES! Cute Eyes accidentally pokes DatPastaFangirl with his horn and she wakes up. Pasta: HOW DARE- Make3.0Shine frees Kaos. Shine: RUN! Make3.0Shine, Pop Tart, Jacksepticeye and Kaos run away but Cute Eyes tries to run but trips over while DatPastaFangirl chases after them with a laser rifle. Cute Eyes: NOOO! Pasta: You! You were the one. Who stole. My love. Make3.0Shine grabs Cute Eyes and runs for it. Cute Eyes: Thanks for the CAAAKE! Shine: CUTE EYES! COUGH OUT THE CAKE! Cute Eyes: Aww... DatPastaFangirl grabs Cute Eyes by the flipper. Pasta: Give me. The. Dang. Cake. Cute Eyes coughs out the kak and hands it to Pasta. Cute Eyes: TA DA! Shine: Good narwhal. DatPastaFangirl eats it and only cringes slightly. Shine: NOW LET'S RUN! (Meanwhile...) Mark: What do you really want from us, Dark? Dark: Simple things, really. Lover: (mumbling) Nothing's simple with you... Dark: Mark, you know exactly what I want. Mark: What, my channel? People would know something's up the second you got on. Dark: Admit it, people like me more than you. I mean, why is it that every video I'm in gets a lot of views? Mark: C-cause...I don't know- Darkiplier's door opens but there's nobody there, but he shuts it anyway. Meanwhile, Make3.0Shine secretly got in and is hiding, as he got in a plant pot and morphed into Flowey. Dark: I want full control over your body, Mark. And as for you, Lover... Darkiplier grabs FairyTailLover01’s wrist forcefully. Dark: Join me. There's a girl named Pasta on my team and...she's not very powerful. You two together, however...might be a great pairing- Pop Tart flies by the window, getting Darkiplier's attention. Dark: For fudge sake. Darkiplier shoves FairyTailLover01 down and looks for Pop Tart. Pop Tart: HEY LOSER! COME GET ME! Pop Tart sticks out her tongue and flies away. Dark: One last thing...I have that Spriggan friend of yours. Darkiplier starts floating and goes after Pop Tart before Make3.0Shine morphs back. Shine: Guys! I'm here to rescue you! Lover: S-Shine? Shine: Yep! Thatsa me, Shiney-boy! Someone screaming about kak can can be heard in the distance before Make3.0Shine frees FairyTailLover01 and Markiplier. Shine: C'mon, let's get out of here before he comes back. Lover: I'm kinda worried...he has one of my friends somewhere here... Shine: Who? Lover: Uh...remember that guy I was on the phone with a while ago? FairyTailLover01 laughs a bit awkwardly. Shine: No. You didn't tell me about him. Lover: Right...uh...ahem. He's part fairy and kinda sorta is kidnapped and if we don't get him he'll probably become a soldier and he's insanely powerful and- Mark: Basically, we're fudged. Lover: ...if you wanna say that...yeah, that's exactly it. Shine: Hold your non-existent horses...do you know where Sulley and Mike are? Lover: No, but they're probably with Kirito. Shine: Now let's get of here. QUICK! I don't think Pop Tart can hold off Dark for much longer. FairyTailLover01 tries to teleport them...but fails. Lover: Crap...Dark must have teleport-proofed this room! Shine: Great. We'll just have to jump out of the window. Mark: And saving the guys? Shine: Yeah, Cute Eyes is holding off Pasta with Jack and Pop Tart is distracting Dark. Lover: So who is this "Pasta"? Shine: A cake-loving guard. Which is weird, since she probably should be obsessed with pasta. Now, don't get spotted by Dark. Go hide by Cute Eyes and Jack and I'll get Pop Tart. FairyTailLover01, Make3.0Shine and Markiplier jump out of the window, but DatPastaFangirl crashes through the door, just in time to see the three jump out. Shine: Oh. Hi there, Pasta! How are you? Pasta: You can't fool me. I need my kak money! FairyTailLover01 laughs a bit. Lover: Dark said you aren't that strong, so this shouldn't be a challenge! Shine: I will give you £100 if you leave us alone. Or you can work for us. We can pay you all the cake money you need. Pasta: Work for...you? Shine: Yeah! We could use a smart, loyal, cake-loving agent like you! Lover: And we could train you! Markiplier wants to say something but doesn't, so DatPastaFangirl thinks for a moment. Shine: Face it...Dark doesn't care about you. He just wants to use you. Lover: He almost acted like he wanted me to replace you. Pasta: I think...okay. Shine: Cool! Now, you can go distract Dark, tell him Lover and Mark are trying to escape and are by the front door. Pasta: Alright. DatPastaFangirl runs off to find Darkiplier. (Meanwhile, with Darkiplier and Pop Tart...) Pop Tart: You'll never catch me, dweeb! Dark: Oh, I think I will. Darkiplier pulls Pop Tart back to him, but then DatPastaFangirl rushes in. Pop Tart: Yes! A plot device! Darkiplier stares at Pop Tart. Pop Tart: I mean, your agent! Pasta: Sir! They're by the front door...! We can catch them if we're fast enough! Dark: What? How did they escape?! Darkiplier stares at Pop Tart. Pop Tart: I have no clue! Dark: You get near me again, and I'll throw you into a portal with Anti's spirit. You wouldn't like it. Darkiplier lets go of Pop Tart. Pop Tart: Sure thing, Dork. I mean, Dark. Darkiplier growls and DatPastaFangirl giggles. Pasta: Mhm. Not funny. Dark: Now...let's go. Darkiplier picks DatPastaFangirl up and floats off. Pasta: Wheee! Shine: Nice job, Pop Tart! Make3.0Shine looks at FairyTailLover01, Cute Eyes, Pop Tart, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye. Shine: Let's go home, guys. Mark: Home? Make3.0Shine starts walking but remembers something. Shine: We need to take Pasta! Pop Tart: Nah, I'm not hungry. Shine: No, not the food! The person! Jack: That...and did you forget about the people that are...ya know...kidnapped? Shine: I was planning on going home and tracking where they are, then coming back, but do you know where they are? Jack: I think I saw them...but they're in... Jacksepticeye shivers. Jack: The basement... Make3.0Shine gasps and thunder rumbles in the background. Shine: Great. That’s the scariest room of a horror game. Mark: It better not be The Joy of Creation. Pop Tart: Well, what now? Category:Transcripts